comet
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Sebuah kisah. Dari Megpoid Gumi. Tentang dirinya, dan orang yang amat ia sayangi. #MeribaWhiteDay
— _ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, Ibu. Selamat hari valentine._

 _Sincerely, Putramu._

 _Park SeeWoo_

"..."

Wanita paruh baya yang umurnya nyaris menginjak kepala empat itu tersenyum getir. Tangannya meremat kuat kertas yang telah digarut tinta, menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan kecil menghiasi permukaannya. Pandangannya terfokus sempurna pada nama yang tertera di bagian bawah kertas itu. Iris kelabu yang ia miliki setengah menyipit, seolah sedang berusaha membuat bayangan benda jatuh tepat di retinanya.

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan karena mata yang ia miliki kekurangan daya akomodasi apapun. Yang menjadi masalah adalah orang yang menuliskan surat itu padanya. Megpoid Gumi memberi pandangan nanar ke kotak cokelat yang notabene berasal dari putranya sendiri. Tertata rapih di atas meja rias, bersama alat-alat kosmetik dan kecantikan lainnya.

"Megpoid-san? Maaf mengganggu, tapi waktu istirahat anda sudah selesai. Ayo kita lanjut ke tempat selanjutnya."

Dalam sekejap, tangannya meraup kotak cokelat itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah—tanpa perasaan. Sedang kertas itu ia remas hingga tak berbentuk, sebelum membuatnya bernasib sama dengan sekotak cokelat mahal yang kini mendekam bersama kumpulan sampah lainnya.

"...baiklah, Mayu. Tunggu sebentar dan biarkan aku membereskan barang bawaanku." 

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I do not take any commercial profit._

 _Vocaloid/Utauloid/Fanloid belongs to YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media, 1_ _st_ _Place, Power FX, Internet. Co, and their respective companies/owner._

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort]

DLDR! Entertaiment World! AU, Metropop, 3rd Person POV, kesamaan ide harap maklum.

Sekuel dari fik "Meteor" yang dibuat oleh **Saenatori** , untuk lebih paham saya sarankan baca dulu fik tersebut di akun yang bersangkutan.

* * *

 **COMET**

For **#MeribaWhiteDay**

 **2016** © Koharu Ame

* * *

Megpoid Gumi berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan kedua tangan bergelut dalam saku. Ini awal bulan Maret di Jepang. Walaupun sudah mulai memasuki pergantian musim, udara tak kunjung menghangat sehingga wanita itu memilih berpergian dengan mantel dan syal tebal melindungi.

Faktor _global warming_ , mungkin.

Sepatu _boots_ berhak miliknya menimbulkan bunyi berima setiap kali ia menginjak aspal yang diselimuti salju. Petugas pembersih jalanan terlihat menggerus salju yang masih menumpuk tinggi, tak mengusik langkah yang diambil Gumi.

Berbagai kue-kue manis yang dipajang di etalase kelap-kelip toko kue agaknya menggoda selera Gumi untuk bangkit tatkala wanita itu melewatinya. Tapi tidak—ia sudah terbiasa menahan diri. Sebagai model yang sudah berkarier selama dua puluh tahun lebih, ia tahu benar bagaimana cara menjaga tubuh. Bertahun-tahun Gumi berdiet ketat, konsisten memakan sayur-mayur yang kini sudah menjadi menunya sehari-hari, meminum vitamin secara rutin, dan melakukan usaha kecantikan lainnya. Hasilnya? Oh, tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan rambut halus berkilau, kulit lembut, dan tubuh berliku sempurna miliknya kendati sudah berumur kepala tiga nyaris empat.

—tapi bukan berarti ia selalu melewatkan makan siang, kan?

Gumi membawa raganya masuk ke dalam salah satu restoran yang cukup populer. Walaupun ia memiliki harta berlimpah, Gumi tak suka menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk hidup mewah seperti makan di restoran bintang lima. Ia lebih memilih makan di tempat-tempat yang mendapat _rating_ tinggi baik di _Cuitter_ maupun _Facebloom_. Aneh memang, namun itulah dirinya.

 _Klining._

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada dirinya.

 _"Psst, itu bukannya Megpoid Gumi yang itu?"_

 _"Megpoid Gumi? Oh—model cantik yang terjangkit insiden berselingkuh itu dulu?"_

 _"Muka badak banget ya, masih berani menunjukkan wajah ke publik. Kalau aku sih pasti udah ngumpet di rumah! Ahahaha!"_

 _"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar putra yang ia telantarkan di Eropa, ya?"_

Gumi mendengus. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya. Sudah menjadi makanan-sehari-hari. Berbagai hinaan, hujatan, cacian yang publik lontarkan membentuknya jadi pribadi yang sekeras batu. Apapun yang seorang tokoh publik lakukan, disonansi massa tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Mereka akan mencari cara, untuk mengembangkan kabar yang didapat menjadi lebih menarik, lebih panas, lebih layak didengar menurut mereka.

Padahal kenyataannya tak begitu.

Dunia ini sudah mulai _sinting_ , bukan?

"Silahkan, daftar menunya."

Sebuah buku besar bersampul kulit diletakkan di hadapannya. Gumi mendongak untuk melempar senyum.

"Terima ka—"

Ucapan Gumi terpangkas paksa oleh rasa kaget yang menyeruak. Senyumnya kandas seketika. Wanita itu bergeming di tempat, terpana oleh sosok yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Sosok itu bahkan tak mengenakan seragam pelayan, melainkan baju santai biasa lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitam.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mengangkat sedikit kacamata hitamnya untuk memamerkan bola mata yang meleburkan warna langit mendung. Bola mata yang sewarna dengan milik Gumi, membuat siapapun terbuai oleh keindahannya. Pemuda itu nampak sama sekali tak terkejut oleh kedatangan Gumi. Ah, mungkin tadi ia sudah melihat Gumi saat masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Sudah sebulan tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia tersenyum renyah sebelum melanjutkan,

"..Ibu."

Pemuda itu adalah—

—Park SeeWoo.

* * *

Park SeeWoo adalah seorang model ternama di Korea. Namanya gencar diperebutkan di berbagai agensi, tak jarang pula disebutkan di berbagai siaran televisi. Tahun ini pemuda itu berumur dua puluh tahun. Ia berambut pirang ikal dengan bola mata kelabu.

Warna mata kelabu pucat dari ibunya dan pigmen rambut emas dari ayahnya.

 _Ya, warna mata suram itu._

 _Warna mata yang_ _ **merusak**_ _keindahan itu._

 _Seolah serta-merta ingin menghancurkan mahakarya yang dibuat oleh pria itu_.

Gumi menenggak saliva. Namun rasanya susah bukan main. Seakan ada bongkahan pahit yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa.."

Ia menatap SeeWoo yang kini tengah menyesap kopi di depannyadengan tenang.

"Aku melihat Ibu masuk ke dalam tadi. Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai makan di sini, jadi aku iseng-iseng _bersekongkol_ dengan para pelayan."

"Lantas—"

"Aku memang _belum_ kembali dari Jepang. Pekerjaanku di Jepang memakan waktu sebulan, Ibu."

Bahkan tanpa disebutkan terlebih dahulu, SeeWoo sudah mengetahui apa yang hendak dipertanyakan ibunya itu. SeeWoo tersenyum lembut seraya meniup kopi di depan wajahnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kautanyakan, Ibu?"

Gumi terdiam. Perasaannya bergelora dan terombang-ambing. Getir seketika berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"...bukankah kau marah pada Ibu? Kau membenci Ibu, bukan? Kau membenci Ibumu yang telah meninggalkanmu sendiri selama lima belas tahun belakangan, bukan? Kau marah pada Ibu, karena telah membiarkan ayahmu menderita, bukan?"

Gumi melempar rentetan kalimat satir pada SeeWoo. Tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya lebih lanjut. Sedang pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menaruh kembali cangkir kopi ke meja berurat halus. Tak merisaukan reaksi apatis yang ditunjukkan SeeWoo, Gumi masih melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau marah, silahkan saja."

… _aku memang pantas kausebut jalang_.

"Tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat untuk menghancurkan masa lalu. Bahkan dengan kau menuliskan surat itu padaku, tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat lagi. Bahkan seandainya kita ingin _memperbaiki_ masa lalu itu."

Buku-buku jari Gumi memutih pucat saking kuatnya ia mengepal tangan. SeeWoo kerap bergeming, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membalas perkataan ibunya.

"Kau memben—ah, bukan. Kau _sangat_ membenci Ibu, bukan? Katakan, SeeWoo, katakan. Katakan kalau kau membenci Ibu. Setelah itu.. Ibu.."

Masih tersenyum getir—Gumi menunduk, mencengkram rambut bagian depannya sendiri. Perlahan air mata menggenan. Pipi yang sebenarnya sudah mulai berkerut namun tertutup sempurna oleh _make-up_ basah, melunturkan segala lukisan di wajahnya yang mengelabui dunia.

"...Ibu tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi... karena itu, ayo, katakan.."

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu, Ibu." SeeWoo memotong perkataan Gumi.

"..eh?"

Gumi menatap wajah putranya yang tersenyum miris.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu memperbaiki masa lalu itu. Memang benar, semuanya _sudah_ terlambat." SeeWoo menghela nafas. "...tapi, itu bukannya berarti kita tak bisa membentuk masa depan yang lebih baik, kan? Biarkan saja masa lalu seperti itu, biar saja histori yang Ibu jalin bersamaku tetap seperti itu. Karena masa lalu _memang_ tak bisa diubah, Ibu."

Gumi menghapus sejenak air matanya dengan ujung jari, memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi.

"Dengar, biar kutegaskan. Aku, Park SeeWoo, tidak akan membenci Ibunya sendiri. Sejahat apapun hal yang telah kauperbuat padaku, aku takkan membencimu. Kau adalah wanita yang melahirkanku, aku terlahir dari rahimmu, sebab itu aku tak layak membencimu. Tidak, aku tak _akan pernah_ bisa. Aku—"

"—menyayangimu, Ibu."

Kemudian di tengah-tengah keramaian restoran—tanpa menggubris selorohan publik atau desis keji yang menyayat pilu hati—Park Gumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk putra satu-satunya, Park SeeWoo.

* * *

"Megpoid-san, buket mawar putih itu.. untuk siapa? Dan untuk apa kau membelinya?"

Dua buah pertanyaan berturut keluar dari mulut Mayu, manajer Gumi. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat bahu, dengan buket mawar putih senantiasa berada di pelukannya.

"Mayu, tidakkah kauingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Err.. sebentar, biar kuingat-ingat dulu."

Mayu meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di dahi sementara satu tangan lagi bersidekap, seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau ia sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Oooh!" Mayu menepuk kedua tangannya. "...memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

Gumi menepuk dahinya mendengar balasan konyol Mayu. "Hari ini tanggal 14 Maret, bodoh." Ia mendengus geli, membuat Mayu menyadari sesuatu—kali ini serius.

"Ah, itu?" Senyum merekah di bibir Mayu.

Gumi mengangguk.

" _White day!_ "

* * *

Park SeeWoo, seperti biasa, terlihat paling mencolok di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Hari ini sang model akan kembali ke Korea. Tungkainya yang berbalut _cargo jeans_ terus menapak lantai linoleum bandara. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan manajernya yang berambut hitam model _bob_ , Clara.

Deru roda koper diseret mendominasi bandara, bersama dengan langkah-langkah cepat dan percakapan-percakapan _random_ yang tak sengaja tertangkap telinga.

Di sana wanita itu berdiri.

Membawa buket mawar putih yang terangkai dengan indah.

Seluruh dunia seolah mengabur di mata SeeWoo—

—kecuali figur wanita itu.

Park SeeWoo tak kuasa menahan kurva yang refleks melengkung di bibirnya.

* * *

 _"Hei.. Ibu."_

 _"Mm?"_

 _"Apa kau.. bahagia?"_

 _Megpoid—bukan, Park Gumi tersenyum._

 _"...itu jelas-jelas tak perlu kautanyakan lagi, bukan? Karena aku, saat ini.."_

 _"...sangat bahagia."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~end

* * *

 **A/N:**

Endingnya epic yha._. Maafkan. Sungguh. Amat. Sangat. Maafkan. Saya. Bingung. Soalnya. Maafkan. Ini. Nggak. Memuaskan. Banget. Gyah. /udah/

Btw habis ini saya bakal absen buat beberapa bulan ;w; biasa, lagi _roadshow_ sekolah tingkat akhir (baca: deretan ujian sampe muntah) sekarang aja masih unprak dan minggu depan udah try out provinsi *curhat*

Di tengah-tengah medan perang ujian, saya nyempetin diri buat bikin mawar putih ini dulu, www. Ini agak mendingan lah, daripada cokelat yang saya kasih._. Seenggaknya alurnya nggak sengebut fik sebelah, HAHA. Saya.. jujur, nggak biasa bikin fik genre family (;w;) jadi ikatan antara SeeWoo dan Gumi kurang nyes, terus Gumi sikapnya malah terlalu kekanakan, duh.-. Maklum lah, saya hanyalah sekedar bocah yang kebanyakan ngayal dan baca _shoujo_ _manga_ /plak

Setelah selesai dengan penuh perjuangan *lebay* di akhir-akhir saya malah kelimpungan mau nyari judul kek apa. Akhirnya ngintip-ngintip judul yang diangkat sama Kak **Sae** Σ(=ω= ;) Jadi Comet. Meteor dan Comet. _Sasuga me_ /dibuang/

Buat Kak **Saenatori** , terima kasih atas cokelat dari SeeWoo-nya! Yah.. walaupun endingnya pahit-pahit gimana gitu tetep aja indah kok-Semoga suka ya sama mawar putih dari saya, ufufu :)))

Ditunggu event, challenge, dan antologi dari grup VFI berikutnya!

Regards,

 **Koharu Ame**


End file.
